Daelin
by Apache22
Summary: Daelin, las historias cuentan que la primera generación de estos protectores del mundo, fueron espíritus ancestrales elegidos por el propio forjador de estrellas, Aurelion Sol. Ellos debían proteger Runaterra, pero se dividieron, los conflictos nacieron y sin Aurelion, el mundo se sumió en caos. Pero con el peligro inminente el mundo necesitara a sus protectores, sus Daelins


**Hola quería agradecer por darle una oportunidad a este Fanfiction.**

 **No soy muy bueno escribiendo, pero tenia muchas ganas de publicar estoy.**

 **Cualquier critica constructiva, sera mas que bienvenida XD.**

 **P.D: Hay algunas cosas del Lore actual del juego, que me tome la libertad de modificar, para que encajen mejor en mi historia. al final diré cuales fueron.**

 **P.D.D: Todos los personajes y localizaciones pertenecen a Riot games... No me demanden T.T**

Ubicación desconocida.

El único testigo de esa gran batalla fue la noche, ella fue testigo junto las incontables estrellas del firmamento y la reina Luna, testigos de la voluntad de un solo hombre, quizás por eso habían decidido esconderse detrás de un manto de nubes, quizás las gotas de agua que caen hacia la tierra, hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo, no eran más que las lágrimas de las estrellas al no poder hacer nada.

En la tierra de los hombres, en un acantilado que podía ser fácilmente el acantilado más alto de la costa de Runaterra, yacía un hombre tirado sobre un suelo de madera. El lugar que lo rodeaba estaba destrozado, y varios focos pequeños de fuegos aun resistían las primeras lluvias. Si alguien se acercara lo suficiente al joven, el fuego lo ayudaría a ver la gran cantidad de sangre que la lluvia se estaba llevando, las heridas de su cuerpo, profundas y muchas, dejaba salir gran cantidad de esta, fracturas, contusiones e incluso una herida preocupante sobre su ojo izquierdo acompañaba la lúgubre escena. Estas heridas, eran un sin retorno, incluso si recibiera ayuda inmediata, no podría sobrevivir al daño masivo de su cuerpo, si cierta habilidad suya aun estuviera funcionando podría tener un posibilidad, pero incluso eso le quitaron en esta batalla. Amparado por la noche un pequeño ser, pareciera echo de roca, energía azul y apenas más grande que su mano, estaba junto a su cara moviéndola frenéticamente, mientas miraba a su espalda rogando no ser descubierto. (Imaginen un pequeño Galio embrujado)

¿?: Vamos, vamos chico. – La pequeña figura seguía tratando de mantener consiente a su amigo. – Si cierras los ojos, si te permites caer inconsciente…. Ya no despertaras más. – Casi pareciendo ignorar las suplicas, el chico cada vez cerraba más sus ojos. – No, no lo agás. – Suplico. - ¿Que le diré a tu hermana, a Jarvan… a ella?. – Esta última mención parecía evocar algo en la moribunda figura.

 **Flashback**

En una banca, de uno de los parques de Demacia, el cual estaba junto al mar sobre un pequeño acantilado de no más de 3 metros, una Yordle, de rubio cabello y armadura, estaba parada sobre esa banca mirando, de manera impactada, a una figura de espalda a ella. De pronto la figura empezó a hablar en tono muy despreocupado.

¿?: De todas formas, ya va siendo hora de que me retire, si planeo llegar al anochecer será mejor que me retire. – El hombre miro hacia el horizonte, en dirección de la puesta del sol y sonrió con malicia, para luego volver a hablar. – Valla, valla…. que mala mujer eres. Mira que mantenerme todo el día distraído de mis deberes, que decepcionante.

La pequeña Yordle se sorprendió a la par que se ruborizo

¿?: ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me busco porque esta aburrido!. – Ella le espeto obviamente avergonzada.

La figura, que aún estaba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, levanto la mirada al cielo como si hubiera encontrado una gran verdad, para luego bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía.

¿?: Mmm… supongo que tienes razón. Mi abuelo siempre me dijo: "Un hombre debe tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos". – El rio suavemente.

La pequeña Yordle ya no sabía que más podría decir, la situación y todo lo demás, se escapaba de su control. El la saco de su tren de pensamientos cuando empezó a marcharse.

¿?: Sea como sea, deja ya de preocuparte. Soy un Crownguard, Corazón de Dragón, no llego a una posición como la mía por ser fácil de matar, es más, antes de que te despiertes mañana ya estaré aquí.-

Mientras se marchaba ella tuvo que decir algo, su corazón tomo el control y le grito.

¿?: ¡Mas te vale Garen! Si alguien te vencerá seré yo. – Ella le grito.

Garen dio media vuelta su cabeza y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Garen: Dalo por echo, Poppy. – Y se marchó.

 **Presente.**

Garen serraba más y más sus ojos, ya era obvio que la oscuridad solo estaba a un segundo de él, pero entonces recordó algo.

Garen: El verdadero… rey de Demacia. – Una pequeña declaración, apenas oíble por su pequeño acompañante y luego cerro sus ojos.

¿?: ¡Garen!

 **Esa misma mañana**

 **6:00 AM**

 **Complejo del clan Crownguard.**

En la habitación de una de las jovencitas más bella de toda Demacia, esta miraba desde la ventana de su recamara hacia una casa ubicada casi en el límite del terreno Crownguard. No muy grande, dos pisos, pintada de un color que le recordaba a las ciruelas pero mucho más claro, dos árboles de gran envergadura ubicados en el oeste de la casa, un porche pequeño con una mesa pequeña, sillas y una hamaca, un jardín hermosamente cuidado y un camino de piedra que, al igual que el que salía de la mansión Crownguard, se dirigía hacia la ciudad de Demacia. La pequeña casa, sin dudas era humilde, incluso las casas más pequeñas de los miembros del clan Crownguard son más ostentosas que esa.

Sirvienta: Señorita Lux… ¿Qué está pensando?. – Pregunto una de sus sirvientas de tras de ella. – Ya es hora de desayunar. – Ella se dio vuelta y le contesto.

Lux: Solo pienso en cuanto me encantaría volver a escucharlo en las mañanas.- La sirvienta la miro con ternura y comprensión.

Sirvienta: A todos Señorita. –

 **En la casa.**

Una habitación dentro de la casa, dejaba al descubierto cierto pasatiempo de su dueño, inesperado para la mayoría, pero muy creíble para las personas que le conocían. Diversos instrumentos musicales, de todo tipo acomodados en la sala, en contra posición con las cientos de hermosas pinturas esparcidas por todos lados. En el centro de la sala una persona estaba terminado de tocar una bella tonada, cuando un reloj marco las 7:00 de la mañana. Garen miro el reloj, un poco sorprendido y con un poco de mala gana se levantó de su silla para estirarse.

Garen: Bien… ¿Qué hay hoy en la agenda?.

* * *

 **Y ese fue el primer capitulo, algo corto, pero solo por que es la Intro de la Historia. Me gustaría que el próximo capitulo sea mucho mas largo. Les recuerdo que cualquier tipo de comentario que me ayude a mejorar seria agradecido.**

 **Estos son las cosas que modifique del Lore.**

 **1#: Edad y apariencia de Garen: En este FanFic Garen tiene 24 años, es un soldado talentoso y astuto, cualidades que le permitieron llegar a Comandante a una velocidad que para la mayoría seria impensable. Su apariencia (Y sus vestimentas, solo por los dos próximos capítulos) me inspire en mi personaje favorito de videojuegos,** **Gabriel Belmont de la saga Castlevania Lords of Shadow**

 **2#: Los Clanes familiares: Las familias, dentro de este FanFic, serán parecidos a los clanes familiares de los animes, ¿Que quiere decir esto?. Cada familia tendrá muchos integrantes, sus propias tierras en las que viven la mayoría de miembros de la familia, cada una tendrá tradiciones distintas, pero algunas serán parecidas, por ser de Demacia.**

 **3# La luz y la magia: Demacia no usa magia, eso sigue igual, pero usan una energía, la energía de la Luz Sagrada, ya explicare esto en el próximo capitulo. (A grandes rasgos, imaginen los Paladines y Sacerdotes del World of Warcraft)**

 **4#: Apellidos: Ya que muchos campeones no sabemos su apellido me tomare la libertad de darles uno.**


End file.
